Trick or Treat
by Kirabaros
Summary: It's a tradition between the two of them. Reid and Michael go at it in a creative war of pranks during Reid's favorite holiday: Halloween.


**Trick or Treat**

 _Halloween is an opportunity to be really creative._ \- Judy Gold

The coast was clear. There was no sign of the target which meant that he was in the clear, but only for a few moments. He had to work fast and make it seem like nothing was wrong. That meant making sure everything was as he found it with maybe a few modifications.

Spencer Reid moved quietly through the bull pen of the BAU clutching a small bag close to his body. It was probably really childish but it was one of the few things he got to do with his practically older brother that put them on a sort of even playing field. He had warned his friend Morgan a long time ago not to mess with him because the prank would be visited back tenfold. What he didn't say was that it came from years of practice with his best friend and older brother.

It started when they were at Caltech. Reid was excited about Halloween mostly because of the culture and stories that swirled around it. Michael had been quiet about it, accepting it like it was nothing and it had Reid wondering if he ever had any fun apart from beating up bullies. It gave him second thoughts about inviting Michael to go out and have some fun. He learned the hard way that his roommate was more than meets the eye.

Reid thought he had knew quite a fair bit about Michael up to that point once he realized that he wasn't the roommate from hell as he perceived him to be his first day there. What he didn't know was that Michael's unassuming air carried over into other aspects and left for huge surprises and hiding a bit of a mischievous streak that only revealed itself when Michael deemed it to be the best time. Halloween proved that.

Reid could admit to having OCD issues but they were nothing compared to the extreme versions he had seen. It was just enough that if what should be in its place, like where he left it last, wasn't where it was supposed to be, it could drive him a little crazy. That and coupled with the 'physics magic' that he liked to show off... Reid got his first taste of a Halloween prank and he wasn't overly happy with it the first time and had him wondering if his roommate was insane.

The prank was that Michael had moved something he needed for class to somewhere else and made it so it confused Reid, a difficult feat since he had eidetic memory. What he needed was rigged to set off the 'physics magic' and the loud popping startled him so bad that he fell over. It had Michael laughing and then being apologetic and helping him to his feet. He left it with the caveat that Reid had the opportunity to get him back and he had to do it before the night was over.

Reid did get back at his roommate and it was a rather embarrassing and memorable time involving the pool at Caltech. Reid did get his revenge and a cheer from Michael who said that he would get him next time. Reid couldn't remember who suggested it but it became their game on Halloween. From the moment they woke up until midnight, they would prank each other. There were rules though and it was strict to the point that it didn't inflict bodily harm meaning nothing dangerous.

The pranks became creative and Michael had a way of announcing their tradition a day or so before Halloween. It usually started off with him teasing Reid about his disliking of spiders and usually in the form of a card with a riddle, a quote or mathematical equation that indicated the day of pranks was upon them. Through their tenure at Caltech, they continued the tradition and sometimes extended it to special occasions like important moments in their academic careers. When they parted, they still managed to carry it out. Reid had gotten his fair share of stuff in the mail and he dished it back. It was why his revenge against Morgan was swift and effective.

When Michael returned stateside, it was like being handed a treat. Now that things were relatively normal after the whole thing with being in prison and with Scratch, it seemed like it was time to have a little fun. Michael even gave his traditional pre-Halloween calling card and on his birthday. Again, the spider thing got him but it also made Reid feel good about his life. And it certainly helped that his little goddaughter Aurora was her sweet self even though she gave him a bowtie with spiders on it citing that her baba said her Unca Spence would like it.

So, this was war and Reid had taken the time between his birthday and today to plan out a few pranks that he was certain would get his big brother good. Genevieve, his wife, thought he was going overboard but she wasn't going to stop him from having his fun. She only said that she and Sarai were not going to play Florence Nightengale if the going got too rough. She had said it with a smile as she rubbed her abdomen, reminding Reid that she wasn't supposed to get too excited, which was why the battleground would be at work and they wouldn't be too extreme. So, that meant some creativity and was why he was there so early.

It was simple work to set up what he wanted at Michael's desk. When he showed Genevieve, she merely smiled at him and shook her head. Maybe it was childish but it was something they did and it wasn't like it was going to hurt anyone. Reid also pointed out that Michael was more than likely planning out his pranks and was going to go full out. In the end, Genevieve said that she wasn't going to be cleanup crew for the aftermath. She also wished him luck so Reid knew he wasn't in too much trouble though he felt sorry for Michael. Sarai was another story.

Reid managed to set up what he wanted to at Michael's desk and made himself scarce and then walk in like normal and that included walking in with Michael, who was appearing a bit bleary eyed. At first Reid was concerned and was about ready to call it off but his friend reassured him that his whirlwind with curls was so excited she kept him up. Reid wasn't too inclined to believe it but it was plausible and it did reassure him that the prank war was on. It was on the moment he realized that Michael switched out the sugar for salt and Reid ended up salting his coffee.

"Cheap," Reid said.

"What's cheap?" Alvez came in just as Michael left the break area chuckling and saying that Reid needed to wake up.

Reid pursed his lips and felt the grin threaten before turning to Alvez saying, "Just a joke between us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Reid was busy paying attention to Michael that he completely forgot that the sugar had been switched. He didn't realize it until Alvez almost spit out his coffee and then he apologized, "Sorry. Mike did that."

"Why would he...?" Alvez started to ask the question but then he noticed how Reid was watching Michael. It then became clear to him. "Halloween prank?"

"Yeah. And looks like Mike is starting off cheap," Reid replied a bit absently. Silently he was urging Michael to go to his desk and get into his routine. "Don't worry. There are rules and he never steps out of bounds. I don't either."

"Rules for pranking?" Alvez was curious about the whole thing.

"A tradition between us," Reid admitted. "We prank each other all day but nothing that is serious bodily harm or interferes with work. Fears are fair game." He grinned when he saw that Mike was finally sitting down.

"And I'm guessing the whoopee cushion is not in your repertoire," Alvez joked.

"No. It's more along the lines of creative," Reid replied as he started moving to get a good view. "TPing someone's house is boring."

"I guess it wouldn't apply to you both," Alvez agreed. He gestured towards Michael, "So what did you do?"

"Play upon a fear."

Alvez would have asked but he got his answer when he saw Michael jump back in his seat and said, "Son of biscuit!"

The phrase alone was enough for the team and the people around to start laughing. One thing everyone picked up on was that Michael didn't really curse. He didn't like it and he was a very old-fashioned gentleman. He still was in the habit of holding out chairs for the women on the team, opening doors and helping carrying things. And he definitely was not one for swearing. He would always say something different and people weren't sure whether or not they heard right.

Reid let a slow smile cross his face as he watched Michael tentatively reach into his desk drawer and pull out the thing that spooked the hell out of him. He managed to put on a straight face just as Michael set the clown doll that he managed to find at a shop on top of his desk. It was a cute and ugly thing that could look scary. He was followed by Alvez who asked, "What the hell is that, Mike?"

"Something that should be burned," Michael muttered as he eyed the clown warily. "And a clown is downright scary."

JJ and Simmons had been in the bull pen when it happened. JJ teased, "You're telling me that the big bad operative that was with me in Afghanistan is scared of a clown?"

"I'm not scared of them. I dislike them and find them disturbing," Michael replied as he pushed it away from him and pulled up the case files he had been working on.

"Didn't you once call them spawn of the devil?" Reid couldn't help but cut in and continue with the teasing.

"I was referring to that ugly thing called Pennywise," Michael replied as he opened the file folder and started working. "That and circus clowns."

The team was in laughter over the whole thing. Reid was enjoying it until he sat at his desk. He noticed a couple of folders had been put on his desk. He went to move them and yelped, dropping them on the floor. Sitting right there in the middle was a big rubber spider. It looked like a real one despite the fact that it was abnormal in size. Reid made a slight sound while everyone else was laughing. He looked at Michael and almost pouted, "Aren't you bored with the spider thing?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head, "Never since that face you make never gets old." He went to bend over his work and said in almost singsong, "The day is still young, Spence. You're gonna have to step up."

"Just you wait, Mike." Reid swiped the spider off his desk where it landed on the floor. He wasn't going to bother picking it up since he didn't like fake spiders much either thought he would never admit it to his wife. She would never let him hear the end of it.

"I taught you that approach."

The back and forth caused Alvez, JJ and Simmons to laugh. Alvez asked, "Is this going to last all day?"

Michael was busy with his paperwork as he replied, "As long as Spence isn't an old man about it."

"Look who's talking."

The back and forth would have continued if Emily, Tara and Rossi hadn't come in. Emily jumped at the spider that was still on the floor, causing snickers from everyone else. No one said a word about where the spider came from though Rossi asked if it had fallen off a decoration or if Garcia dropped it on the way to decorating her work space. That caused some more snickers and had the three wonder what had been going on before they arrived. The team was left with th caveat that they had case files to work on.

The day was an interesting one. The team was working on their paperwork that Emily was trying to get down to reasonable levels since it seemed to grow while everyone had been on their six-week leave. It was boring but hardly that when they caught either Michael or Reid caught in a prank. Michael was fairly calm when he was caught in one. Alvez thought he was going to get upset when his desk chair sank and refused to raise itself. Reid had managed to rig the chair so the height adjustment wouldn't work.

Reid ended up blushing when his phone rang and the ringtone was Katy Perry's Roar. He almost wanted to throw his phone away since he fixed it but it kept ringing that ring tone. He got his revenge by changing the desktop image on Michael's computer to a rather cute and embarrassing picture of him taking tea with his daughter Aurora and he happened to be dressed like an elderly lady. Reid also managed to activate the Bluetooth in Michael's noise cancelling headphones and had them play heavy metal interlaced with him singing very badly on purpose.

The spider gag was used constantly on Michael's end but always when Reid least expected it. The worst was when there was one staring at him on top of the machine and he touched it. He was aware he let out a sound that was hardly manly and it didn't improve his mood when he found that there was no paper file on a case that he was looking at. Instead there was a tablet on his desk and to make matters worse, the thing didn't cooperate with him.

The pranks continued throughout the day and caused enough laughs to make the day a pleasant one. Emily could have enforced discipline but it was a much needed thing. They saw enough of the ugly stuff. A little fun didn't hurt within reason. And it was pretty funny considering the two that were engaged in this war of sorts. She was glad that it was the end of the day at that meant that the pranks would end. She was slightly sorry that they were but also relieved. She walked by Michael's desk and looked at Reid and wanted to laugh since there was something on his head that looked like a head and his hair made the rest of the body. She ventured, "Did I miss something?"

"Not really," Michael replied as he leaned back to reveal a really bad mustache drawn on his upper lip. "A moment of taking advantage of not paying attention and the humor of a three-year-old." He gave a smile with the intention of being endearing. "Sort of a promise. I hope you don't mind by Sarai and Rory were coming by. Rory insisted on showing off her costume."

Emily was struggling not to laugh since the mustache was badly drawn on and made Michael look like a slick car salesman. Reid was looking like he had been wrestling with the recycle paper bin and the paper won. She replied, "That's fine though I think you'd uh..." She gestured at his lip.

Michael raised his brow and grinned saying, "Badge of honor, Ems. Don't worry it'll come off."

"I sure hope so. I don't think anyone would be able to keep a straight face if you came in to work wearing whatever that is on your face."

"Just poking fun at my Texas roots." Michael smiled like it was nothing. "Nice thing is we can carry this outside." He glanced over at Reid's desk, "Right, Spence?"

"Show me what you got," Reid replied without looking up from his paperwork.

Emily blinked at that as she watched the pair of them work while ignoring that the product of their pranks was still visible. She turned to walk away and jumped. That big spider was still on the floor and it looked like it was dead since it was on its back with the legs sticking up in the air. Since they were rubbery, the legs jiggled a little. She heard the snickers and the chuckles and gave a slight look. "You two better be back to normal tomorrow."

"Normal is overrated," Reid said in an absentminded fashion.

"Normal is the most common," Michael added and they started laughing.

The rest of the team couldn't help but laugh and Emily couldn't help but join in. "Alright. It's getting late. You should get going."

At that moment, the elevator dinged and Sarai came in with Aurora while carrying a tray of something. She smiled at the team saying, "I thought you all could use something for being troopers while these two decided to behave like their shoe size." She gave a mocking glare in the direction of Reid and Michael.

"Actually, we had a few laughs," JJ said as she greeted Sarai with a hug.

"So they did behave," Sarai stated instead of asking.

Michael was grinning as he came to greet his wife. "We always behave. That's the fun," he cheeked as he bent down to greet his daughter.

"Keeps our minds alert," Reid added as he stood up to see what Sarai had brought.

The tray of cookies had been cut into shapes for Halloween and decorated. Everyone took one while grinning. Reid looked at his best friend and older brother like he was going to make a business deal. "Surrender?"

"No," Michael replied with a slight shake of his head and a smile. "Truce?" He offered his hand out for a handshake.

It was probably paranoia but there was good reason to for Reid to glance at his friend's hand. It was a good set up for a hand buzzer prank. It was a classic one and he could count the times they both got each other with a classic prank. Finding that there was nothing to worry about, Reid took the proffered hand and gave a firm shake, "Truce."

"Good match, little brother. The clown was the best."

"Revenge for all of the spiders." Reid gave a slight smile.

"Better start planning for next year."

Reid grinned as he turned his attention to his little goddaughter. The day turned out pretty well. He actually felt like he was back in school and it was a nice and brief distraction from the things that they saw on a daily basis. It was just one more step to moving past the whole thing with prison and with Scratch and he was understanding a little more each day that it was a valuable thing. He was starting to see that the mandatory time off after his ninety days as less of a punishment.

Looking at his brother he posed, "Thanksgiving, my place?"

"If only I get to see you be sent on errands," Michael grinned as he patted Reid's shoulder.

Reid smiled back and replied, "I think you're in it with me."

"We'll see little brother."

 _I love the spirit of Halloween and the energy that comes with it._ \- Katharine McPhee

* * *

 **A/N:** A little Halloween fun between Reid and Michael. Enjoy!


End file.
